Fallout 4: Rise of the Settlements
by TheLoneWanderer111
Summary: This story takes place four years after the fall of the Institute. It depicts the aftermath of a Minutemen victory and the near destruction of the Brotherhood of Steel. This story focuses on how the settlements deal with the changes brought upon the Commonwealth due to the Institutes demise and Humanity's Last Hope of survival in the ruins of total nuclear annihilation
1. Chapter 1

(Fallout 4) rise of the settlements

I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT 4*

Authors note: the fallout series is one of my favorite games. Bethesda has done a great job with the two installments thay have published.

Bio-

It's been four years since the Minutemen took the fight to the Institute in in the year 2287 but at no small fee. The Minutemen lost half their forces in the fighting and would have lost but thanks to the Brotherhood of steel {which was convinced to help by the lone wanderer}were able to fight their way into the ruins of C.I.T and destroyed the Institute. During the fighting Preston Garvey was injured during the battel for the generator room and sacrificed himself giving the others a chance to escape before blowing the generators destroying the Institute.

The commonwealth was safe for a time but destroying the Institute had unseen consequences. During the battel the prydwen was badly damaged by the EMP from the Institutes fusion generators exploding, liberty prime also was badly damaged forcing the Brotherhood of steel to retreat back to the capital wasteland for much needed repairs.

With the Minutemen spread thin and the Brotherhood gone the raiders numbers begin to grow the spread out over the commonwealth hitting trade routes and hitting settlements. The large amount of radiation from the explosion also had its affect causing more intense radiation storms making it almost impossible to travel during the storm seasons. The radiation also attracted feral ghouls from the surrounding areas making supply runs for the settlements extremely dangerous.

Just before the institute exploded the lone wanderer sounded an alarm telling all sentient synths to escape with x-1's help they eluted the Brotherhood forces and were able to make it to the teleporter and out into the commonwealth. Multiple synths were teleported out of the Institute into random locations. Some looking for the sanctuary of the Railroad some joining up with the Minutemen others just wondering into settlements looking for a new life making sure no one became aware of their past.

Diamond city still stood as the green Jewel of the commonwealth but not without recession. With the Brotherhood gone the super mutants numbers grow also. In the first year after the institute fell multiple raids against the city dwindled the security down to only a hand full and damaged the walls integrity. During the last raid diamond city would have fell if the Minutemen lead by Ronnie shew hadn't had pulled a surprise attack on the super mutants forcing them to retreat into the booby-trapped commons when the mutants were in the commons the Minuteman blow explosives placed killing most of the mutants and trapping the rest inside.

With help from the settlements diamond city was able to get the resources it needed and was able to repair the wall. The Minutemen had defended diamond city a second time dawning a new age for the commonwealth, one full of dangers for its inhabits


	2. Chapter 2

\- this is a recreate of a story I did a few months ago, that story was done in script format and was not as in detail as this one. I decided to go back and rewrite it normally I hope you all enjoy this one more than the last one. This will probably be one of the longer chapters in this story because I had to set up a lore and character background. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to review or message me any questions comments or concerns you may have on the story please enjoy

Chapter 2

Long gone are the days of completely relying on hunting and gathering but the commonwealth is a harsh place and the settlements can not rely on being completely self reliant. A year after the Institute collapse the larger settlements of the commonwealth got together and signed the covenant accords (named after the settlement in which the accord was signed in). The accords stated a peace treaty between the settelments and the promise to assist a settlement in its time of need. The original four settlements to sign the accords were Sanctuary hills, covenant, Starlight drive in and The gallarea (which was built out of the ruins of the General atomics gallarea and had become a decent trading outpost for the area). The original four settlements created a new hunting and gathering program known as the "runner program" which consisted of the fittest settlers to leave the safty of their settlements and brave the dangers of the commonwealth to gather supplys from pre war ruins. After seeing the prosperity and and the possible peace that came with the accords the other settlements fell on bored with the idea too. The runners became a fighting force for their settlements being the first line of defense from raider, super mutant and feral ghoul attacts. With the minutemen battered and spread thin it was up to the runners to defend the commonwealth. The runner program gave birth to another program the "scout program" which would scout out possible scavenging opportunities or new settlement locations known as outpost. The scouts avoid conflict when possible preferring stealth and illusion but will fight if necessary. This story follows the settlers and runners of sanctuary hills and there struggle to survive in the unforgiving commonwealth. Taking place four years after the fall of the institute and two and a half years after the disappearance of the lone wanderer.

present day*

"Do you see anything Josh?" Asked Blake.

"No" Said Josh sternly while still looking down the scope of his hunting rifle.

"So do we move up then?" Asked Ralph the newest of the three runners

The three men stand on the outskirts of concord standing on the side of the road coming from the deserted red rocket truck stop. A short and simple run for these three seasoned runners but it did not make it any less dangerous. The intensity of the explosion that destroyed the Institute also changed the weather patterns of the commonwealth. The radiation storms that reveged the commonwealth though

Out the year were compressed into a season that lasted three months. Radiation storms outside of the storm season weren't unheard of but they were mostly low yield out burst that would pass quickly, the storms during the storm season however were extremely dangerous and radioactive. The storms intensity also affected feral ghouls making them more violent and harder to kill, a large horde was something to be feared, a horde during the storm season was a nearly unstoppable force. Runners were forced to gather as many supplies as they could before the season started because it is impossible to know when the next storm would hit.

"Move up" said Blake before adding "But move slowly and keep an eye out we don't need to walk into a raider ambush"

"We cleared out concord weeks ago. Drove those raiders clean back to Lexington" said Ralph kinda cocky

"That makes what the forth time, haven't you learned they always come back" said Josh

"Enough you two... Now let's hit the pharmacy and get back to sanctuary I want this done quick" said Blake strongly

"Roger that boss" said Josh

The three men headed down the street and into the pre war pharmacy. The sanctuary runners and looted the pharmacy on a number of occasions but leaving a few supplies behind for future runs and other settlements. This time however was different, after a few close call with a raider group sanctuarys medical supply was running dangerously low for a settlement supporting almost Thirty people. The runners enter the drug store and began rummaging through the scattered remanence of concord pharmacy.

"What were those meds Doc Patricia needed for mama Murphy again?" Asked josh

"Here's the list" Blake said while handing Josh a crumpled peace of paper yellowed with age

"Are all these medicine runs worth it... I mean mama Murphy don't have much time left any way why waste the supplies" said Ralph

"You better not let Sturges hear you say that" said Josh worriedly

"I mean I get they escaped Quincy together but are all these runs worth it, we ought to be... Before he could finish his sentence Blake cut in and saying

"It don't matter what you think we ought to be doing, Sturges told us to come and get supplies and that's what we're going to do"

The three runners gathered what ever few supplies they could from the pharmacy and begin to make their way back to sanctuary. Just outside the drug store however the runners stop when Josh sees something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hold up" said Josh while taking out his hunting rifle and pointing towards the Museum of freedom.

"What you got Josh, Do you see a raider?" Asked Blake while reaching for his .44 revolver.

"Naw just a ghoul coming out of the church, it doesn't seem to notice us. I have a shot just say the word." Said Josh

"Hold your fire" Blake said before adding "We need to preserve bullets, once the storm season hits we won't have as many runs and we're running low on supplies anyway"

"Why not ask ask starlight for help? I mean their the biggest trading outpost around they have to have supplies." Ralph stated

Given starlight drive ins location and the flat landscape the settlement quickly grow. After the minutemen took control of bunker hill a deal was made with its traveling caravans to reorganize their trade routes to travel to the Commonwealth settlements and starlight drive in for the better hand of the deal. After the accords were signed starlight made a deal with diamond city also to share supplies and trading goods between the two city's allowing starlight drive in very prosperous.

"Sturges is to prideful to ask starlight for help, he believes sanctuarys runner program can support the intire settlement." Blake said

Josh added quickly "It's not just us we're supporting though, If it wasn't for us Tinpines bluff would have fell years ago plus helping Abernathy farm every time we turn around we're spreading ourselves to thin"

"Look let's just get back to sanctuary" Blake said before adding "I know Sturges isn't the best leader ever, but he has seen us through the signing of the accords, black winter and countless other things. The lone wanderer built sanctuary as a symbol of Hope and Sturges wants to keep it that way"

"I... I guess you're right" Ralph said lowly

"He usually is" Josh said kinda jokingly trying to lighten the mood

After the Institute fell and the death Preston Garvey, The Wonderer took control of settlements as a president type figure. The capital of this new republic was capitaled in diamond city, even though the city remind an independent government. This new found government wasn't to last long however, not long after its establishment the new found republic it all came crashing down after The Disappearance of the lone Wanderer. He was last seen heading for for a coast of a far away harbor. After the republic fell the settlements astablished their own independent governments but continued to help each other as the minutemen had done. The only one able to lead sanctuary was Sturges, he had been one of the first people to settle in sanctuary and had been the one to advise the wonderer on the state of the settlements after becoming General of the Minutemen.

The three runners begin their way back to sanctuary

The runners come up to sanctuarys large wooden gates. Josh holds up his hunting rifle to signify that that that come in peace, and so the guard on duty doesn't shoot on sight. Once the runners reach the center of the bridge the large wooden gates swing open and the runners enter sanctuary

"I'm glad to see y'all made it back, how did the run go?" Asked the gate guard

"We got a few supplies, enough to keep the medical bay going for a few days." Answered Blake

"No food huh" asked the guard

"None" said Blake before asking "Did you see anything out there while we were gone, tony?"

"Nothing other then some radstags, I couldn't get a shot. It's a shame too would have made good eating." Said Tony while closing the gate

"We'll see you around Tony" Josh said before adding "We have to head and give our report to Sturges and give these meds to Docter Patricia"

"All right see you around, be good Blake" Tony said while laughing

The Runners head into the main house. (Which was the house with the workshop and the one in which Sturges set up his office.) They walk into the office and Sturgis is sitting down behind a desk with papers scattered around on top of it.

"You're back did you have any luck?" Asked Sturges while only looking up from his papers temporarily.

Blake stood forward before saying " We found a few medical supplies including the ones on the list for Mama Murphy"

Sturges looked up from his papers and said "that's great take them to her right away"

"I will sir" Blake said

Sturges looked at Josh nervously and begin to say something but stopped before the a sound could reach the surface.

What's wrong boss? Asked Josh

"I sent caits group to the outskirts of Lexington, they ain't back yet" Sturges said slowly as if he expected to be stopped by a violent outburst but none came. Everyone in the room was quite for a few moments until Josh broke the silence in a shaky voice

"Is... Is there something we can do, there has to be a plan or something"

"I was going to send another runner group out after them..." Sturges was cut of by Josh saying

"We'll do it!" He blurted out

"Look I know Cait means a lot to you but you just got back. I was going to send a more well rested running group" said Sturges, expecting an argument.

"No we're the best you have, it has to be us" Josh said raising his voice in aggravation

Blake put his hand on josh's shoulder before saying. "Maybe Sturgis is right on this one, besides it would be good practice for the newbies"

"Saving her life isn't a training mission," Josh said angrily before adding. "I'll go by myself if I have too, If it were Mary you'd..."

Josh was cut off by Blake saying. "Alright man" small pause "I get it, If it comes down to it we'll go, we have to get our people back

Both men look at Sturges.

"You can't be serious" Sturges said before noticing the serious look on their faces, when he did he added "Alright I'll have Codsworth ready your bags"

Blake and Josh walk outside the main house and begin to speak in hushed tones.

"If it comes down to it meet me near the main gate, I'm going to take these meds to Docter Patricia." Said Blake

"Alright" Josh said before adding "I'm heading to the armory and make sure Codsworth packs us enough gear"

Blake heads to the sanctuary clinic and walks in the front door. Once inside he sees a average height women with blondish gray hair in her mid 50s (which is quite old in the commonwealth) this was Docter Patricia. Doctor Patricia had moved to Sanctuary shortly after the fall of the institute, this led to questions of her past, and if she could have possibly came from the Institute. This question however faded quickly once they realised her skills in the healing art, most just let the idea go and went along with there life.

"Blake how are you doing sweety?" Said Docter Patricia

"I'm good" said Blake before adding "I have those meds you requested for mama Murphy" he said while handing her the bag medicine.

"It's all here" she said surprisingly then asking "this all came from Concord pharmacy?"

"Yes ma'am. We were forced to clean it out though, we'll have to start searching Lexington more often now" Blake said

"Starlight won't like that, that's their territory" Docter Patricia said

One deal of the accords was the commonwealth division deal, which devided the commonwealth into sections. Settlements were aloud to scavenge in their sections and had to ask permission to scavenge inother settlements sections.

"They're just going to have to get over it Concords ran its course and we won't last long without those supplies" said blake

"when mama Murphy wakes up I'll give her the meds, you've bought her more time but we can't keep this up" said doctor Patricia.

"I know" said Blake sadly thinking of the demise of his friend

The two part ways and Blake walks out of the medical bay to find a petite blonde headed girl waiting for him just out side.

"hey" said Blake while wrapping his arms around the woman

This was Mary, Mary is a petite blonde haired girl with blue eyes who moved to Sanctuary just after Blake did. Her small size however is not to be taken for granted she's a fighter and was a Wanderer of the waste for years, she would be a runner but Blake doesn't let her in fear of what could happen.

"I'm glad you're back" said mary right before kissing Blake.

"I'm glad I'm back too beautiful, i was worried about you" said Blake

"why would you be worried? I was here safe Behind the Walls" said Mary while still hanging on to Blake

" you can be in Diamond City surrounded by thousand security guards not still be worried about you" said Blake staring into Mary's light blue eyes.

"you better not let that worrying getting your way out there, you have a job to do" said Mary

"And that is?" Blake asked

"To come back to me" said Mary

"I will" said Blake

"what do you mean you will? you're going back out there aren't you?" said Mary with worry in her voice

"Caits group isn't back yet, if they're not back soon me and Josh are going out to find them it's too dangerous to leave them out in Lexington by themselves at night" said Blake

" can't another runner group go? Why does it have to be you? Asked Mary with panic in her voice

" we both know it can't be another Runner group, none of them are experienced enough, the only other Runner that can make it out there would be Alfie and he can't go out there he's too essential" said Blake

" you're essential to what do you mean let Ralph and Alpha go" said Mary

they can't do.. Blake was cut off by a loud commotion coming from the main gate, he then told Mary " go to in the medical bay and stay there until the all clear is given!"

"but no I can help!" said Mary in disagreement

"Dr. Patricia need you right now if we have to evacuate you're going to have to help her get Mama Murphy out you need to be with her!" said Blake quickly

"Fine, just be careful!" said Mary before heading inside

Blake takes his pistol out its holster and begins to run towards the main gate he sees other Runners with their weapons drawn running towards the gate also. When he reaches the gate key hears a voice from the other side saying

"open the gate we have wounded!" said the voice From The Far Side of the gate

My God, its Steve and Randall! said Tony before yelling opening the gate, stand clear!

the gates open and two men walk through the gate. Randall is being held up by Steve, Randall has one gunshot wound to the leg and another to the top of the chest, Steve has only a few cuts and bruises. Once the two men enter the gate Sturgis and Josh run up

"what happened?" Asked Sturgis to the two men

Steve then answers, " we worst averaging the super duper Mart we'd cleared of the ghouls but the gunshot had attracted Raiders we were attacked, me and Randall were able to get out, but they got Cait."

"They got cait, you let that happen? Said Josh angrily while walking up to the two me and viciously

Blake stands in between the three men and stops josh's advance then Blake says "This isn't the place, they did what they had to do. They're lucky to be alive."

what if they've killed Cait? what even if will be his fault! Josh said violently

" I doubt they have" said Sturgis before adding " they know she's from sanctuary, they're going to try to sell her back to ask for a ransom but there's no telling what they'll do to her before, we must do something"

"we'll attack!" said Josh

"we don't even know where they took her" said Sturgis

"They said something about a stockpile in the north but I'm not sure where" said Steve

Blake said " the Federal Reserve start pile I know the one you're talking about we scouted it a few times but it's always been too thick with Raiders to attempt to salvage"

Dr. Patricia and Mary come and take the injured man to the medical Bay

"Well it looks like we're going to have to change that we got to get our people back" said Sturges

"I couldn't agree more" said Josh

Sturgis in a few other people start moving to the main house just start making preparations for the attack. The rest head to the medical Bay to check on the wounded man leaving Josh and Blake standing at the closed gate alone

"we have to get her back" said josh

"we will" said Blake reinsuring

"do you think we're ready for this Blake?" Asked Josh

Blake looks at the blood from Randall and then at Josh "I guess we'll find out"


	3. Chapter 3

* *Reviews will be greatly appreciated* *

A very eventful chapter with a bombshell that will complicate survival in the Commonwealth even more, the death of a fan favorite Fallout 4 character and the past is revealed of a sanctuary settler who s origins comes from a Fallout 3 DLC

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that night. The sun is beginning set and the runners and scouts of of sanctuary heels are gathered around Sturgis and Blake. The group is gathered near the ancient oak tree that presides on the far end of the settlement.

"So tell them this plan of yours Blake" said Sturgis

"Well the plan is this" Blake began before adding " The Federal ration stockpile is located in the Northeastern part of the commonwealth, along old highway 45, it was used as a bunker Before the War. It outfitted with large portions of rations supposed to be distributed after a large event, however after the bomb fell the military fell apart and the rations were left to spoil. We have gotten scouting reports in the past that the Raiders have set up shop in there but we've never attempted to fight them given the fact they're to dug in, and it would be too dangerous"

A scout from the back steps up and begins to speak,

"I've scouted that place before, a bandit named "red" set up shop there for awhile but she was killed by the lone wanderer, more Riders have moved in since then but the place is heavily defended by turrents, I head on assault would be suicide."

"Under normal circumstances yes, but we have a way to end of the compound without even going through the front door" answered Blake

"And how exactly do we do that?" Asked another runner from the crowd

Blake answered abruptly by saying " A few months back me and Josh discovered an underground tunnel inside an old church just north of the stockpile, that tunnel leads directly into the stockpile using an old sewer system."

"Why is the tunnel there? "Asked Sturgis shocked by the news, then he added " why wasn't I informed of this?"

" we wanted to wait. We didn't want to say anything, we were afraid somebody will try to go in there and get themselves killed the tunnel is normally defended" answered Blake

Josh steps forward, "We we wanted to wait until it was necessary, if it ever came down to it we would tell you about the tunnels. I never thought it would be under these circumstances though."

"Understood" Sturgis said before adding, " There's no sense in being mad about it now let's get back to it"

" the tunnels are narrow enough for a small team to go in and extract Cait, the second team will be used as a distraction to attack the front of the compound" Blake said before adding " if we're lucky they'll think it's it's just a normal assault."

"what about team two? They'll be walking right in front of the line of bullets." stated a scout.

"Team two will be using long-range weapons, scope hunting rifles, things like that. when the team does begin their Advance however we have something for the turrets" said Blake.

Blake then looked at Sturgis and the two men share a slight nod. Blake then pulls a small glowing blue grenade out of his bag.

"What is that some kind of pulse grenade?" Asked a scout

" close " said Blake before adding "it is like a pulse grenade but it's a lot more high yield, you throw this thing anywhere near the turrets and their fried."

Sturgis then added by saying " they have the greatest range of any grenade at our disposal"

"How did we get our hands on something like this?" Asked Josh

"The blueprint was found in the ruins of CIT when the Institute exploded, apparently the Institute or so worried about their synths rebelling they started building weapons that could deal with them" said Blake

Does it affect synths? And what about our energy weapons? Asked Josh

"I'm not sure about the synth part but no it doesn't affect our energy weapons at all." Answered Sturgis

"So the plan is this" Blake began before adding "Team one will assemble at the Church of few hours before team two begins their attack, when team two gets the Raiders attention they'll send up a flare to alert Team One to begin their assault. Team one will be comprised of three people, myself Bucky and Alfie, while team two is led by Josh.

"wait what, no I have to be with y'all I have to be in there to get her!" said Josh shocked

"Look I know you're worried about her safety but you're the best sniper we have you're the only one that can lead the strike team" said Blake compassionately but firm

"you're right" said Josh before adding "I need to be up top, to give you all time to get in and get out"

"Actually" Sturgis said cutting in then adding " if we are able to we're going to attempt to take the stockpile, pre war records show there is large amounts of food held there, it's a possibility some of it still there... and as we all know we need it"

"First priority is our people, we get Cate back and then worry about taking the stockpile." said Blake addressing the whole crowd

A few moments pass as the crowd processes what has just been said, a few murmurs can be heard throughout the crowd but no one steps forward and disagreement. Then Blake begins to speak.

" the names for team to have been posted on the board outside of the armory , if your name is on that board see codsworth for your gear. Team one will be leaving an hour before dusk to prevent arousing suspicion, team two you will leave small groups and meet outside the compound... Dismissed!"

The group of people slowly scatter back throughout the settlement ,

some I'm heading towards the Armory some heading towards The barracks preparing for the battle to come leaving only Blake Josh in Sturgis near the old tree.

where should I be during the battle? Asked Sturgis

" you need to be here" answered Blake before adding " we can't afford to lose you, Sanctuary would be without a leader and we don't need another black summer."

"understood, I've done got too old to fight, those days are over, I'll be here doing what I can" said Sturgis

should we expect Minutemen support? Asked Josh

"I've contacted the them, they have their hands full defending Diamond City and the castle we're on our own" said Sturges

"Of course" said Josh before adding " I'm going to head over to the Armory see who all's going to be with me on the strike team, good luck Blake."

"You too old friend" said Blake before nodding slightly, then the two men part ways

"I need to head back to the main house, need to see If I can get in contact with Sunshine trading Co-op maybe they could help" said Sturgis before walking toward the yellow house.

After this Blake begins to walk to the medical bay, after reaching it we walks inside to find Mary waiting for him inside.

"i knew you'd come here" said Mary

"I've always been that predictable huh" Blake said with a slight smile

"I overheard your plan to get cate back, it sounds solid but anything could go wrong" said Mary grimly

"That's just how life in the Commonwealth goes you know that better than any of us" said Blake before going in for a huh

"you better come back to me" said Mary

"I will" said Blake before going in for a kiss but is stoped by doctor Patricia walking in

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Doctor Patricia said while giving a small laugh

" oh no I'm sorry. I'll get back to work" said Mary worriedly

" actually it's Blake I'm looking for Mama Murphy's awake, she wants to speak with you" said Doctor Patricia

" I see, I'll be back in a minute beautiful" Blake said

Blake and doctor Patricia walked out leaving Mary in the leaving room. Doctor Patricia leads Blake to a bedroom that has been converted into a hospital room, Blake enters alone. I'm the room it a bed with a nightstand beside it, atop the nightstand sets a pot with long Dead Flowers alongside some other medical instruments. In the bed lays Mama Murphy

"Hey there sweetie" said mama Murphy in a weak low voice

Blake kneels down beside the bed and begins to speak. " Hey mama Murphy, how you feeling?"

"fair enough I suppose." Mama Murphy says while trying to sit up

"No no, you're fine Mama Murphy just lay down conserve the energy you need the rest." said Blake while trying to help her lay back down

" need the rest for what kid, I won't need it when I'm dead, I'm old that's just how it works." said mama Murphy

"Don't talk like that Mama Murphy you have a long life ahead of you, Doctor Patricia is going to take good care of you" said Blake half-heartedly because he knew the reality of the situation

"Kid I know it's my time not much longer now, not a lot of folks live to be my age in the Commonwealth. I guess I can considered myself lucky" said mama Murphy before adding " I heard, heard of the battle to come with the Raiders, you have to beat them. We have to win not only for us but for the better good of the Commonwealth."

"We will" said Blake then he added "we'll beat them back, we'll all come through the gate together knowing the Commonwealth is rid of one more evil."

"Bring hope back to the Commonwealth kid, that's what the wonderer wanted this place to represent a Beacon of Hope a sanctuary for the Lost and Vengeance to the wicked" reflecting back on her first days and sanctuary

"we'll do that mama Murphy, all of us" Blake said while taking mama Murphy's hand and the two share a slight smile

Doctor Patricia walks in saying, " time for your medicine Mama Murphy"

Blake stand and does a slight nod to doctor Patricia then walks back into the living room where Mary is waiting.

"How is she?" Asked mary

"very weak, it isn't very long till" he chokes up then adds "well you know"

"yea" Mary said grimly

I got to go, the team's probably waiting at the gate. said Blake before kissing Mary

"Please be careful" said Mary worried

" aren't I always?" said Blake with a slight smile while walking out the door

He begins walking to the main gate. two men await him bags packed on their back and a third next to them

Sorry I'm late guys I was... Blake was cut off by bucky saying

"we know where you were, its fine"

"We need to get moving" stated Alfie before adding " we need to make it look like we're just on the normal run we don't need to arouse suspicion"

Alfie moved to Sanctuary shortly before the Covenant Accords were signed. He designed the original Runner program and is now the head of the runner program for sanctuary Hills.

"we know where we need to be, lets get there" said Blake.

The large wooden gates open and the three men begin their run outside of the settlement across the bridge and towards the church. Inside the walls, however, last minute preparations are being made for the second team. A mixture of Runners and Scouts make up the 15-man Strike Team. This will be the first time the settlers of Sanctuary we'll take place in a battle like this since the disappearance of the lone Wanderer.

It is now an hour has past the second team gathers near the gate.

"All right everyone we need to start getting ready, team ones already made it to the church we now need to be ready to move out ourselves." Josh said before adding " we need to move out in teams of three, we can't afford the Raiders being tipped off to our assault. If we're lucky hopefully they'll think we're just increasing our runner team's in an attempt to gather supplies. you know your team's, we meet outside the old parking lot near the tree line We Begin our attack when everyone's there, first team move out!

The gate opens in the first three man team goes out on their way to the Federal Reserve stockpile. Josh heads out with the first team and begins to make preparations for the attack being careful to stay out of sight of the Raiders and their spotlights. After a hour all teams have arrived and Josh prepare to take the first shot, he focuses in on a raider standing next to the door to the compound He breaths in and pulls the trigger, the battle has begun

An eruption of gunfire can be heard from the lonely Chapel where strike team one awaits the signal flare to begin their assault in the tunnels beneath the church

" we should be down there, we could attack them from the back and they would never know what hit him We to be there helping the other team." said Bucky staring in the direction of the not distant battle

"We need to be here" said Blake before adding "As soon as that strike Team breaches the door to that bunker they're going to kill her, we need to be down there to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Blake is right, we need to get down there before they are" said Alfie

Back at the Battle for the stockpile the firefighter is intensifying, the sanctuary team is using long ranged weapons to pick off raiders from a distance from the Woodline next to the stockpile. Josh orders his men to move up and prepares to use there secret weapon, the EMP grenade.

"Move up!" screamed Josh

The strike team moves into the parking lot and take cover behind the long abandoned vehicles. They begen using shorter ranged weapons such as assault rifles and combat rifles as more raiders begin to come out of the bunker. Josh stays behind providing cover fire for his advancing team, as the men move up through the parking lot Josh give a the order to use the grenade. One of the runners runs to the chain link fence and takes cover behind a fallen tree he pulls the pin and prepares to throw the grenade. He throws their grenade over and it lands next to a operational turret after a few breathless moments the grenade explodes and the turrets deactivate.

"Fire the flare!" yelled a scout while shooting toward the compound

Moments later the three men awaiting at the church see the flare fly into the sky and exploding into a bright orange light.

"That's the signal, move into the tunnel!" said Blake while opening the hatch

"Moving!" said Bucky while moving toward the open hatch

Alfie goes down first followed by Bucky, Blake goes into the tunnel last closing the hatch behind him. The men begin their Journey to the old sewer system leading towards the stockpile.

"It smells worse than a Brahmin pen and here." said Alfie

"Smells like home" said Bucky

"And where is that exactly?" Asked Blake

"the Pitt" said Bucky before adding " it was outside of the capital Wasteland, in some place called " Pittsburgh".

"Remind me never to go there" said Alfie

" come on guys let's keep moving" said Blake while wading through the tunnel.

The men continue through the tunnel until they come across a hole partially blocked by wood and debris the team can hear voices from the other side.

"What the hells going on up there" asked a Raider

" just some damn Scavenging raid, nothing those idiots upstairs can't handle" said another Raider

Blake takes out his revolver before saying " Alfie take the one left I'll take the one on the right"

Alfie nods while raising his Rifle. The two men pie the corner moments later two shots ring out, the Raiders hit the ground dead.

"Clear!" said Blake before adding "Move up!"

"Aren't I glad to see you" Cait said before adding " if he would have kept yelling in my bloody ear I would have kicked his arse"

"I'm glad to see you're ok." said Blake while checking Cait for injuries

"How'd you know I was here?" Asked Cait

" Steve and Randall and made it back to sanctuary, they told us about what happened" said Blake

"Oh thank God after they captured me I didn't know what happened to them, i expected the worst" said Cait

"Randall was beat up pretty bad but Doctor Patricia's doing what she can, he should be fine" said Blake

"That's goo"... Cait was cut off by a Raider storming into the room, the Raider pulls out a pipe pistol and shoots Bucky in the shoulder. Blake pulls out his revolver and shots the Raider three times in the chest. Blake crouched down beside Bucky inspecting the wound.

"You ok buck?" Asked place while wrapping the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I took worse beatings in the Pitt" Bucky said while being helped up

"we'll have doc look at that when we get back" said Blake

"That won't be necessary" said Bucky

Moments light of the door the far end of the room blows open, Blake Bucky and Alfie raise their guns.

"hold your fire!" yelled a voice as it came through the door, it is Josh

The runners lower there guns as a group of sanctuary soldiers come through the door.

"Y'all made it!" said Josh relieved

The same can be said for you, did you lose anyone? Asked Blake

No only a few wounded, nothing doc Patricia can't handle. said Josh

"It's good to see you Josh" said Cait

Thank God you're ok! said Josh while going in to hug Cait

"I hate to cut in but look at this place" Ralph said before adding "There's so much food here! I thought the Raiders would have emptied it out by now."

"This could be everything from the pre war stockpile from tribute to just plain out salvaging, but the Raiders won't need it no more" said Blake while throwing Josh a slight nod

"You heard the man!" Josh said to his men before adding " Take what you can, god knows we need it"

The runners and scouts begin to take what ever supplies they can. food can be found inside pre war crates and boxes. The group also is able to scavenge some ammunition and guns the Raiders had kept while hold up in the stockpile. After an hour the group has gathered and packed what supplies they can and begin the journey back to sanctuary. Just before the large group leaves Blake begins to speak.

"drinks on me even we get back, y'all earned it"

The group now begins there journey back to sanctuary. After a while the group crosses the wooden bridge and up to the gate, as they approach the gate opens and standing there is Docter Patricia with a worried look on her partially wrinkled face.

"Doc it's fine we're all of just a few new holes but we all lived, we won." Blake said

"That's great" Docter Patricia said half heartedly then she added " but that's not yet its mama Murphy

Blake, Josh and a few others walk into the room where mama Murphy lies, Mary is standing in the corner and Sturgis is kneeling down besides mama Murphy holding her hand. she sees Blake walks in and look at him

You won ? Asked mama Murphy weakly

"Yes ma'am" said Blake softly

"So much fighting, so much more to come." said mama Murphy

"what do you mean?" asked Blake

"Its just the way the world is know kid" you fight then you die, and I'm all out of fight" said mama Murphy

"Don't say that you're going to be fine" said Sturgis

Docter Patricia walks up and kneel beside mama Murphy.

"Mama Murphy take this" said doctor Patricia while giving mama Murphy a small orange container.

"What is that?" Asked Sturgis

"It's jet, it will dull her pain" said Docter Patricia

"No!" Sturgis said before adding " she hasn't had that since you stopped taking chems"

Blake puts his hand on Sturgis's shoulder before adding " she's dying Sturgis, this will make this easier for her"

"you... you're right" Sturgis said lowly

Docter Patricia gives mama Murphy the drug, moments later mama Murphys eyes glaze over and she begins to speak

"I see a fire started by those who take but can not give, he that is not truly alive seeking revenge and were old life ends new life begins."

After she finishes speaking she takes a few more shallow breaths then shivers, she passes, the room falls dead silent. Moments later people begin to walk out leaving only Blake, Josh, Mary, and Sturges.

"She's in a better place" said Blake before taking Mary's hand and walks out of the room. seconds later Josh also leaves leaving Sturgis alone. The group walks outside and begin to speak.

"Do you believe that Blake?" Asked Josh

"Believe what?" asked Blake

"that she's in a better place" said Josh

"I don't know. what do you think her final words meant?" Asked Blake

"Do you think it was the sight?" Asked Josh

"she hasn't had the sight in years, but it's possible" said Blake

"Do you think the "old life ends" part meant her? Asked Josh

"Maybe, but what could the "New life begins" part have meant?" said Blake

"I have an idea" said Mary lowly

"What?" Asked Blake

Mary looks at Blake and then looks at the ground then says "Blake I... I'm pregnant"


End file.
